supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun
|genre=Educational |modes=Single player |ratings= |platforms=MS-DOS, SNES |media= |input= }} Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun is an educational Mario game released in North America in 1994Nintendo Power Volume 67, Page 105 for the PCYouTube video of the PC version (Retrieved August 9, 2011) and SNESYouTube video of the SNES version's introduction (Retrieved August 9, 2011) developed for children under six years of age. The game is set around a group of islands, where each island teaches a different subject to the players. This was the last of three educational games to be released in the Mario's Early Years! series, the others being Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters and Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers. Main characters *Mario *Princess Toadstool *Luigi Worlds Shape World This world contains many art-related objects, such as pencils and ink jars. Here, the player must click on the indicated forms to make a picture. Luigi is sleeping, click on him so he will be awakened in order to start the game. When a form is clicked, Mario approaches and strikes it, resulting in the form being transported to the canvas. Counting World This world is similar to a child playroom. Here, the player can count objects. When a group is tapped, the objects will be counted while the children in the room show the number with their fingers. Body World This world contains a grassy area with mountains in the background. Here, the player can click on some of Mario's body parts. If the player clicks on Mario's cap, it floats and show Mario's hair. If Mario's right hand is clicked, he snaps his fingers. If Mario's left hand is clicked, Mario claps his hands. If Mario's right foot is clicked, he taps it on the ground. If Mario's nose is clicked, he shakes it a bit. The player can also click the monkeys in the background, causing them to wave. The sun in the background can be clicked, causing it to raise its eyebrows. Listening World This world is similar to a farm. Here, the player must wake up a sleeping Luigi to start. Three animals are shown and a sound is played. The player must click the animal that makes the indicated sound. Opposite World In this world, the player must click the opposite item to the one that is being indicated at the top of the screen. The player must wake Luigi up first. Color World In this world, the player must first wake Luigi up. Then the game will indicate some pictures and their color. The player must click on the indicated object. Sing Song World A world where nursery rhymes/children songs are reenacted with the Mario cast. Such as I'm A Little Teapot, the English alphabet song, Old MacDonald Had A Farm, The Wheels On The Bus and The Itsy Bitsy Spider. Console differences The SNES version of the game is largely the same as the PC edition, but with some differences due to reduced space. *Options to turn off music/sounds/voice clips, randomize the questions, and show text in worlds that have it were removed. *The help screen with tips on how to continue learning outside of the program was removed. *Yoshi was added as a third playable character. *Various background graphic differences. *Like its predecessors, Sing Song World was removed. Staff Gallery File:PeachMEY.png File:Body_World.png File:Counting_World_2.png File:Shape_World_2.png File:Listening_World.png File:Opposite_World.png File:Color_World.png Media References de:Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun * Category:Games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Games Category:Edutainment Games Category:1994 games